Trouble Is Brewing
by Slay You Down
Summary: Roman Reigns is a successful Businessman and also has ties to the Criminal world. He is married to Stephanie McMahon and their marriage has just disintegrated. Roman is hopelessly in love with a Doctor. But, she has secrets of her own. Can they overcome their obstacles and be happy?


**_Boston, _**_**Massachusetts**_**_…Home of Dr. Diosa Garcia_**

* * *

Diosa arrived at her luxury townhome in an affluent area of Boston, _Massachusetts_ from her workplace of Massachusetts General Hospital which was the number one Hospital on the East Coast, having been named number two in America by the U.S. So, it was a high-pressured job. It was 4:00 am in the morning and she was exhausted, and in extreme pain from her back. She had been in a car accident several months ago and damaged her spine, she had surgery, but it didn't "seem" to work. She was still taking Vicodin, but it had gotten to a point where a doctor would no longer prescribe it to her because of the Opiates Laws, so she got it by other means.

Her boyfriend, well actually they have been carrying on an affair for two years. They met at the hospital when he was there with his wife getting a heart checkup. It turned out to be nothing. Diosa knew it was wrong of her, but he had her at hello and vice versus. He kept calling Diosa and sending flowers to her for months. Finally, Diosa broke down and accepted his dinner invitation. They tried fighting their feelings, but it was hopeless, they were just drawn to one another like a moth to a flame. This man claimed their marriage was just in name only now, they barely got along anymore, they were always at each other's throats. He was just madly in love with Diosa but trying to get this divorce processed was so messy, and neither wanted to budge. His wife Stephanie was nine years his senior.

Diosa was a cardiothoracic surgeon, which handled a numerous amount of things such as surgical procedures of the heart, lungs, esophagus, and other organs in the chest. This included surgeons who can be called cardiac surgeons, cardiovascular surgeons, general thoracic surgeons, and congenital heart surgeons. She moved up the ranks at the hospital as being one of the best surgeons at such a young age. But, she earned every bit of working her ass off.

The man she has been having an affair with was a very wealthy Businessman, he dealt in buying properties and reconstructing them and opened up new businesses, but he had a second life and that was working with the Underworld, he was a Kingpin and was in control of the whole Northeast. He was supplying her with the Vicodin, he didn't want her hooked, but he also could not stand seeing her in pain.

Diosa stripped out of her clothes and high heels and immediately jumped into her contemporary luxury shower. The hot water felt so good against her tired skin. She stayed in there longer than usual, she stepped out of the shower feeling so relaxed, the steamy hot shower did the trick. She then put on a red Victoria's Secret jersey nightgown and headed straight to her king-size bed after taking a Vicodin.

She was fast asleep, and she felt the bed dip down, but she also smelled his cologne. He had a key to her townhome.

He said in his baritone voice. "I missed you last night. I wanted to take you out to Meritage Restaurant"

One of the most high-end restaurants in Boston, which he owned.

She turned to face him. "I missed you too, but I had an emergency surgery."

He began getting undressed and got into the bed with her.

He kissed her with ferocity, taking her mouth with a burning possession, tasting her sweetness with deep, languid licks. She whimpered. The vibration sizzled straight through her and stiffened his already erect cock. He pressed his hardness against the firm, silken flesh of her bottom. Being in his long-term mistress's presence kept his hunger for her eternally burning, never fully extinguished, despite being together two years. She had stolen his heart and he knew he would never get it back.

"Good morning, Papi." She cooed, twining her hand around his neck.

"Good morning, baby" He smiled and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I'm so hard for you."

"And I'm wet for you."

Her thick black mane of hair lay like an exotic fan across the Persian white pillowcase. Her breath was slow and steady, the side profile of her breasts readily visible. Her nipples stiffened, magnifying the fullness of her ample curves. She was stunning. During their entire years of being together, he would watch her turn the heads of men and women alike, and with every passing year, he fell more and more in love with her.

A lazy half-smile spread across her face, an expression she saved for him—a look she gave when she wanted him to tear off all of her clothes and ravage her body. He traced his fingers along her skin until his fingertips met a peaked nipple. She melted into him, pressing her warm, curvy ass against his hard-on. The lush carnality of her body swept over him. He grew harder. He pressed his cock against her bottom and kissed her, his tongue blazing a trail from her ear to her jaw, and finally to her hot lips.

She slid her hands along the muscles of his chest and their breath grew rapid and pressured as their tongues probed one another's mouths. He caught her lower lip between his teeth, and she let out a soft moan. Pushing himself upright, he swept the covers aside and outlined a path from her breast to her hip. Then he gentled her onto her back and pressed her knees apart so he could rub her clit over her panties, noting the growing wetness of the fabric.

Cheeks flushed, raven-brownish eyes bright, she watched as he lowered himself to her full breast. Her expression displayed the raw, savage effect he had on her. She never hid it, never hid her fierce hunger for him. She was so open and needy and sexy as fuck. His chest tightened.

He kissed his way down her cheek to her jaw, licking and nipping at her neck and then lower, her chest sex-flushed scarlet and heaving. Her full breasts were plump with arousal; her nipples stiffened into hard peaks. He devoured her left nipple, suckling and nipping with need. When he bit down on the beaded tip, she inhaled sharply, her fingertips raking the skin of his back as he slid his hand into her panties.

She was completely soaked. And he needed to taste her.

He lowered himself down and grasped her ankles, pushing her legs up, reveling in her gorgeous curves. Her beauty had grown in our years together, her body more mature, the round swells of her breasts and hips and tiny waist the epitome of womanhood. He slid her panties to mid-thigh and glanced up at her. They locked gazes and she smiled, that sensual smile as she allowed her knees to drop closer to her body, exposing her most private, vulnerable part.

Perfectly coiffed, her slick pink folds glistened in the soft sun that danced against her skin. He lifted her legs high for better access and kissed the back of the thighs. Her breath caught in anticipation of what was about to come, and he slowed his descent down, kissing and licking a trail along the back of her legs, a slow, deliberate torture.

Finally, the need to taste her sweet flavor overpowered him and he did a long, slow lick of her silky sex. As soon as his tongue met the delicate skin of her clitoris she audibly gasped. He slid his tongue along her slick folds and her legs parted in response.

Her nectar was intoxicating, and his raging cock strained as he lapped at her in long, lazy strokes. She moaned involuntarily and her chest rose and fell with irregular breaths. He reached up and rolled her tight nipple around in his fingertips, eliciting a breathy moan. He watched her face as he slid one finger into her, owning her, and then two fingers. Her lips parted; her skin flushed in a mask of ecstasy. From his ministrations.

Then he pulled her red panties off, slow and steady, prolonging the sweet agony. He kissed her feet and when her panties dropped to the floor she parted her legs wide, her sex quivering with anticipation. His mouth was on her the next instant and she moaned, her knees dropping apart even further. She clutched the back of his long black hair and forced his tongue to work until she was dripping wet.

He reached down and stroked his cock, now wet with pre-cum. As if sensing his urgency, she sat upright on the bed and pushed him to his back. His hard-on lay heavy and thick against his belly, begging for her expert touch. She knew he didn't love his wife. She grasped the base with her tiny hand and her brownish-gold nails looked so perfect wrapped around his thick root. She glanced up at him, her lips parted, her mouth curving up at the corner in a sly smile. Then she took one long lick of the crown.

Sensation exploded within him, radiating from his core with that one lick and he groaned. Spurned on, she took him inside her warm, wet mouth. Her lips covered his cock, her raven-brownish eyes pinned to his as she sucked, taking his length. His eyes widened as she reached the base, amazed she could take it all. She pulled back with firm suction and the air felt cold where her mouth had once been. She pumped and caressed his balls with her pretty little hand. She licked at the crown, her tongue swirling, slow, leisurely circles around and around and up and down, finally taking him back into her mouth once again. He arched his back in feverish abandon. His balls tightened as his cock throbbed, desperately needing to sink into her, to fill her, to claim and possess every inch of her.

"Stop," He commanded. "So close."

He rose up and pushed her to her back, spreading her legs wide where he nestled his hard-on at the entrance to her sex. She reached down and grasped his cock, pumping it, sliding it against her slick folds. He needed to be inside her. He pressed his cockhead into her pink opening and when he met resistance pushed further, finally breaching her tender flesh.

Her soft moans ignited him further and the next moment he was completely buried inside her, surrounded by her moist heat. He looked down, watching, hypnotized by the beauty of seeing his thick cock moving in and out, repeatedly disappearing into his mistress. It was the perfect vantage point to see her plump breasts bounce with every thrust, her engorged clitoris throbbing with arousal. He hitched his thumb under her right knee and pushed her leg back and sank in even further. Pleasure radiated throughout his body from the hot, tight flesh encompassing his cock.

He grasped her curvy ass and with a wild ferocity, flipped her onto her side. He looked down at her round ass, the full, firm flesh, and pressed his cock down between her cheeks. She responded by pushing back with her hips, raising them up so he had perfect access.

He stroked her clit and using the pads of his fingers, traced the slick opening of her cleft. Then using just his middle finger he delved into her and she trembled, her hips rising as he touched her scorching core where his cock would soon follow. He fingered her with a deliberate, tantalizing touch as she squirmed and panted, her sex softening even further.

He rubbed his cockhead against her soft pink folds, up and down, against her clit, back to her ass as she quivered. He repeated this several times until her entire body had broken out in a sheen of sweat. She panted and clawed at the sheets.

"Oh, Papi," she moaned. "Please. I can't wait."

Once again, he thrust his cock into her with a low growl. This time her flesh resisted only momentarily before giving way completely. He buried himself to the hilt inside her wet heat. Their flesh slid against one another, hot and slick with sweat. Her softness surrendered to his unyielding hardness. He almost couldn't breathe for the pleasure.

"Ooh!" She sighed when his cock reached that tender spot deep inside.

"You're mine," The words came from his mouth in a guttural, savage voice.

Right now, it felt so amazing—like he hadn't been inside a woman in ages.

He turned her over onto her belly, pulled hips upward and sank back into her from behind. He watched as he withdrew his cock, the juices so thick and wet he was riveted by the evidence of her heavy arousal. Knowing how turned on she was for him encouraged him further and he plunged into her, ravenous and greedy, filling her from root to tip.

Their animal smell scented the air around them, a thick, pungent aroma of sex. He could feel she was stretched as far as possible, almost too far, so perfectly tight. He drove his cock in and out, unable to stop himself from pushing her to the limit, to take as much as he could, as hard as he could. Her mouth was opened, and her breathing was rapid, moans erupting from every thrust.

"Oh, God," she whispered through ragged breaths. "I'm so close."

He was wild with the knowledge that he could do this to her, impact such an unabashedly sensual woman. The friction of her sex was heightened by the tilt of her ass and when her hips began to undulate, her core clenching, He knew she was close to cumming. He pounded his raging cock into her harder and faster, grasping her shoulders and the nape of her neck to immobilize her, his hips bucking. She shrieked as the climax shuddered through her body from head to toe.

Tension built, deep at his core and coiled up, arousal mounting inside until finally, without warning, his climax charged up and he lost all control.

"Ahh, fuck!" He cursed. With a guttural moan his orgasm tore through him, and savagery took over. His hips jerked wildly as his cock exploded, and he spurted hot and hard inside her, angling her hips and sinking even deeper so his pulsing cock filled her with cum.

"Give it all to me Papi," she encouraged as her sex milked every last drop from him, his entire body quaking with bone-deep shudders.

Spent, he collapsed onto his side, his body quivering in aftershocks, his mouth dry as he tried to catch his breath. She reached around and cupped his face, smiling her sexy, just-for-him smile.

Still buried deep inside his girlfriend, he leaned down to kiss her. "I love you.

"I love you too."

She rolled over and laid on his muscular chest listening to his rapid heartbeat. "We could be like this all the time."

He knew she was right, but things were so damn complicated with Stephanie, luckily they didn't have any children together. "I know, I want that too, but I need a little more time, Baby."

She leaned up from his chest. "It has been two years. This has to be the longest divorce in history. How much time do you expect me to wait?"

He didn't want to fight. He raised up to look into her eyes. "I promise not much longer, and we can be together."

She didn't want to fight either. "Fine, but I'm holding you to that. I just want us to start our lives together, Stephanie free."

He cupped her face and kissed her breathless. Once he pulled back slowly from her tender lips. "Believe me that is all I want too. Going to bed together and waking up in the morning together. Trust me you have my heart forever."

Diosa sat there outlining his luscious lips. "I love you so much…I just don't want to get hurt."

Diosa put her head down, and he lifted her chin with his index finger. "I would never hurt you, Baby, ever."

They shared another lingering kiss and laid back down in the spoon position.

"I'm getting low on my Vicodin; do you have some with you?"

He wanted to say no so badly, but he couldn't deny her and let her be in pain. "Yes, I have them. You are not taking too many are you?" He kissed her on the back of her head.

"No, only when I need them, don't worry I'm fine." She snuggled more into him. "I love you, Papi."

"I love you too."

They quickly drifted off to sleep after such a passionate lovemaking session.

* * *

_A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this. Please give me your thoughts is this a keeper or not in a review…xoxoxo_


End file.
